


Classmates

by SadVideoGame



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Murder, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadVideoGame/pseuds/SadVideoGame
Summary: He didn't want to know. He wanted to pretend everything was normal.---Naegi's classmates have a secret despairing game that they make him take part in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is pretty OOC, and I honestly haven't written fanfiction since I was a lot younger. I didn't edit this, it's all pretty much written as it came to mind, so apologies ahead of time if it's the worst thing you've ever read. Also sorry for the depressing mood and the edgefest. Basically it's 5 AM and I should go to bed. Oh, and my pacing is abysmal.
> 
> Warning: Self harm and violent murder.

Sometimes on the darkest nights, when he closed his eyes, he felt like everything was normal; that everything would go back to the way it was before the world went insane. It had been about half a year since they locked themselves into Hope's Peak Academy. Half a year since The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Makoto Naegi was somewhat hopeful still. His class held on to their optimism despite the tragedies outside. Even when times were tough and he or his classmates cried, they would cheer each other up.

Naegi dreamed a lot more than he used to. He always dreamed of his family, his friends, his old life. Sometimes he had nightmares, but he imagined they all did. The world was tainted with despair, and it would be a lie to say that no one left in Hope's Peak would fall into it at least a little bit when they were at their most vulnerable.

Naegi's dream today wasn't a good one. The world was black. He could hear the cries of others in pain, but he couldn't see them. He couldn't move, and it was hard to breathe. All that was left in the world was darkness, pain, agony... Despair.

He felt his body shake, and soon enough, that world disappeared.

"Naegi-kun?" a soft, faint voice called.

He finally made out that there was a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking and pushing against him. He opened his eyes.

"Asahina-san?"

Asahina smiled at him. "Mooorning~!" She was practically singing. "I guess you fell asleep here last night?"

Naegi lifted his head off of the table. He had fallen asleep sitting at a table in the cafeteria. His shoulders and neck were a little sore. "Jeeze.. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Asahina laughed. "Well, it's breakfast time. Everyone should be here soon."

Sure enough, the rest of his classmate began filing into the room. As usual, some of them were earlier than others. Naegi always smiled at everyone, but sometimes, he wondered if his smiles were real.

Ishimaru, Fujisaki, and Oowada were all laughing about something; Oowada laughed the most, but Ishimaru laughed the loudest. Oogami joined Asahina at the table. It sounded like they were discussing a workout regimen for the day. Kirigiri entered as silently as she usually did, but Asahina noticed her and called her over to sit next to her. Maizono came in next, greeting everyone cheerfully like she always did.

Celestia walked in as if she were a princess, demanding attention without saying it. Yamada knew when he walked in by her presence that she would demand Royal Milk Tea, and he scrambled to make it. Kuwata and Hagakure followed; a bit of an odd pair, but everyone was getting along well nowadays.

Enoshima came in with Ikusaba, yawning while at the same time giving a perky hello. Togami entered the room almost last, if not for Fukawa tailing behind him. She always followed him around.

Naegi looked out the window as they all ate breakfast. He imagined that outside of the concrete walls that it was a sunny day. It sounded really nice to just be able to go outside one more time, but he knew that it was nothing like the outside that he knew anymore.

He didn't know why, but he always forgot about Jin Kirigiri. He didn't know when he entered the room, but he never really spoke with the students much. Naegi wondered if he ever felt lonely.

Everyday was about the same. Naegi almost felt like he was becoming numb. He used to cry. He didn't know if anyone else really cried when they were alone. They all acted the way they used to, before The Tragedy. Sure, they'd occasionally cry in front of each other, but he didn't know what happened behind closed doors.

He didn't want to know. He wanted to pretend everything was normal.

Once everyone parted ways after breakfast, Naegi found himself in the kitchen. He looked at the set of knives on the wall. Knives used to be so normal, but after what happened, he became afraid to touch them. Today somehow felt different. Before he knew it, he was in his own room again. One of the knives was now missing from the set.

The bathroom was a good place. He took the knife out of his jacket; he hid it there in case anyone ran into him. His hands shook as he held onto it tightly. His knuckles turned white as he held onto it for what felt like a very long time, but was probably only minutes.

He'd seen people cut themselves on TV, read about it in manga. He used to wonder how anyone could possibly do it. He was curious now.

It took him a bit to work up the nerve to even hold the blade over his wrist, but once he had it there, his hands stopped shaking. It suddenly felt very easy, like it was something he did naturally. He slowly pulled the blade along his skin. It reminded him of when he would help his parents cook. The first time he used a knife, he cut his finger. That wasn't nearly as much blood as this.

The red liquid oozed down, dripping into the sink. He put more pressure into the cut than he thought. Naegi set the knife down, knowing that he'd need to wash it later. He watched as his blood dripped into the sink.

The last time he'd seen blood was the last time he held a knife. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to keep the memory away, but it never worked.

It happened before they locked themselves in. He didn't know how many of his classmates were in on this, or how many felt trapped like he did.

It was raining that day. They were days away from permanently closing the doors to Hope's Peak, sealing them inside. The world outside was going crazy, and they were nearing completion of sealing off the school.

Naegi felt like things could've been looking up, at least a little bit that day. He felt happy when Maizono showed up at his door, inviting him to come with her.

Maizono led him into the classroom, promising something good was waiting. He always believed her smile. Opening the classroom door, he was tugged in by Enoshima. "Looks like we're all here now!"

The class had their own teacher tied up, laying spread-eagle on the floor, gagged and blindfolded. Naegi never bothered to see what the ropes were even tied to. "W-What is this..?"

Enoshima had the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. "We decided that since this was the last time we'd see our teacher, we'd play a little game."

"W-What..?" Naegi moved his arm out of Enoshima's grip. "Why is our teacher tied up?!"

"Naegi-kun, calm down. It's just a game," Asahina said.

"How is this a game?!"

Fukawa's eyebrows furled. "Y-Y-You need to shut up already... W-We're going to get to that."

Naegi had no idea what was going on. He turned to Maizono, but she just smiled at him. " M-Maizono-san... W-What's.. happening here..?"

Maizono kept smiling as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "We're playing a game, Naegi-kun. We always play this game."

"What game? You guys keep saying this is a game... What game?"

Fujisaki innocently tugged at Naegi's sleeve. "It's a game to see who will kill our teacher."

Naegi froze, feeling the blood leave his face. "Kill...?" Everyone in the room was looking at him, smiling like everything was just another typical day. He could hear their teacher frantically trying to free himself, sputtering noises through the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

Enoshima giggled, and before Naegi knew it, Oowada and Oogami were holding him in place. "This is just in case you wanna run," Oowada laughed.

"Listen, Naegi. We've been playing a game behind your back," Enoshima grinned. Suddenly, she put on a cutesy voice and posed as if she were some childish idol. "We knew you wouldn't want to join us, but the world's changing now, y'know?" As she spoke, Ikusaba began passing something out from a briefcase that had been laying on the teacher's desk. It took Naegi a moment to recognize that they were knives. He became more afraid, desperately trying to get out of the others' grip, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

Enoshima held her tongue out, suddenly shouting, snapping Naegi's attention back to her. "THIS IS FOR FUCKIN' DESPAIR, GET IT?! WE'RE HAVING FUN BEFORE WE LOCK OURSELVES UP, DUMBASS!!"

Naegi didn't understand anything. His class had already been swallowed by despair, and now they were taking turns... killing? He had no idea what was going on.

"I'll go first~!" Enoshima sang. She removed the blindfold from their teacher, quickly tossing it at Ikusaba. "Eww, it's all sweaty! You can have it!" Before Ikusaba could respond, Enoshima's attention was focused back on the man tied to the floor. "Sorry old man, but you were just sooo unlucky to run into us today!"

His eyes were wide, tears falling down his face. "S-Stop!" Naegi yelled. He was ignored. Enoshima laughed even harder as she plunged the knife into the man's eye. It wasn't very deep, but naturally he screamed through his gag, kicking his legs as much as he could and pulling on the ropes with all his might.

"Next up!" Enoshima grinned. She used the knife as a sort of leverage, somehow ripping the man's eye out. She tossed it to the ground.

"Junko-chan, you sure that won't make you lose..? You started so strong today." Ikusaba was blushing.

"Shut it, pig." Enoshima motioned for Ikusaba to take her turn. "Maybe you'll lose this time, since you're so worthless." She kicked at Ikusaba, who smiled. Ikusaba's cut was quick, merely cutting the man's chest. He continued to cry out.

Naegi wondered how he wasn't in shock. "P-Please.. stop.." He felt like he was about to cry. No one seemed to listen to him though. They just took turns cutting and stabbing their teacher, always laughing and feeling proud that he hadn't died on their turn. Naegi cried for them to stop, but before he knew it, he had stopped saying anything. He just cried. No one was even holding on to him anymore.

"I'll go next!" Maizono said sweetly.

Naegi felt like he was frozen again. "M-Maizono...-san..?" There was no way that she of all people would--

Maizono already stabbed the man. She stood up and clasped her hands together, beaming. "Looks like he didn't die yet!"

"Don't forget your knife," Enoshima snickered.

Throughout all of this, Naegi still noticed that Fukawa's tongue hung out for some reason and her personality changed dramatically. She laughed maniacally as her turn was up, dragging her knife across the teacher's throat. Naegi could hear their teacher choking between the blood and the gag.

Enoshima handed Naegi the knife. "It's your turn now."

Naegi looked up at her. "W-What..?"

"You heard me, stuuuupid!"

Celestia put a hand over her own mouth. "Perhaps he needs help?" The others murmured in agreement.

Kirigiri smirked. "Maybe we should skip the punishment game this time and do this together?"

"I think doing this together would be great for his first time!" Ishimaru shouted much louder than he needed to.

"What?? But the punishment is the best paaart..." Junko whined.

Fukawa cackled. "We can still do it! Maybe just make Ma-chan take the punishment this time?"

Enoshima seemed to think for a minute before a grin creeped onto her face yet again. "You know what? I think I like that!"

Everything that happened after that was a blur. Naegi was being forced to hold the knife, hovering over the teacher. His classmates all held their hands over his on the knife, even though it was awkward to get everyone positioned. They joked about it. He could hear someone tell him to just plunge the knife. Someone laughed that he was trembling. Someone told him that the despair will feel amazing. Someone told him that they'll have fun killing together. Someone told him that they were glad that he could finally join them.

Enoshima told him that they would all push down on "1-2-3-Go". She began to count.

"1."

Naegi felt like his heart was going to escape his chest. He tried to protest, but the laughter drowned him out.

"2."

He wasn't actually even sure that he was speaking. Time felt very slow. The room felt like it was spinning. He was sweating a lot, his heart was racing, his eyes darted between his classmates and their victim laying in a bloody mess on the floor.

"3."

Could he save their teacher? He still didn't know why anyone was doing this. Why were they having fun? Were they going to kill him too? His classmates were all like this; nothing like he thought. What changed?

"Go!"

The knife plunged deep into the man's chest. He barely let out a sound. He was already near death, and Naegi knew this was the final blow. His hands hurt from the pressure of everyone forcing the knife down, the handle pressing hard into his skin. He knew it was nothing at all compared to what their teacher must have been feeling this whole time.

The others took their hands off of his. They might have been congratulating him. He felt at least one of them hug him. He couldn't process anything as he stared down at their teacher's lifeless body.

It felt like an eternity before he heard words that ripped him back into reality. "Upupupu! It's punishment time now!"

Naegi looked up at Enoshima. She was holding a black and white bear in front of her face and talking in a strange voice. "Naegi-kun will be punished today!"

The other students laughed. Time remained a blur. He tried to block out as much as he could from his memory. He remembered hands pressing his head down into the open belly of the corpse in front of him. It was still hot. Blood got into his mouth and nose. He had no idea what was going on, and before he could even process it, his head was lifted back up.

He remembers crying, the sticky feeling of blood all over his face. The others were laughing. He was held down again. His shirt was lifted. Enoshima carved a small line into his skin.

"Just keeping tally."

Naegi couldn't even remember the rest. At some point, they were just.. locked up. The school was sealed. He didn't even know what he had been doing, and he just felt empty. Everyone acted normal again, and he wondered if he had gone crazy and made it all up. But the tally mark was still there. The others would sometimes look at him like they all had a secret.

His wrist stopped bleeding eventually. He wrapped it up with toilet paper and washed the knife off. He'd have to sneak back to the kitchen to put it back.

He knew he was being punished still. Being locked in Hope's Peak Academy with his classmates was his real punishment, he figured. He had no idea if Jin knew what they did. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to pretend everything was normal.

He got an idea before he left his room. He'd hang on to the knife for now. He wasn't sure if he'd need it, but he felt like he might.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He apologized to the teacher they killed when he was alone. He didn't know if the others apologized.

Makoto Naegi was somewhat hopeful still. His class held on to their optimism despite the tragedies inside and out. Even when times were tough and he or his classmates cried, they would cheer each other up.

Naegi dreamed a lot more than he used to. He always dreamed of his family, his friends, his old life. Sometimes he had nightmares, but he imagined they all did. The world was tainted with despair, and it would be a lie to say that no one left in Hope's Peak hadn't fallen into it.

Sometimes on the darkest nights, when he closed his eyes, he felt like everything was normal; that everything would go back to the way it was before the world went insane.


End file.
